


Book of OneShots

by TyDyePanda



Category: Fairy Tail, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fairytail, Multi, Voltron, inuyasha - Freeform, ohshc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyDyePanda/pseuds/TyDyePanda
Summary: Just a book of short stories for anime characters. REQUESTS ARE OPEN





	1. Sweets~ Tamaki Suoh

Scenario: You were hired by Kyoya Otori to bake sweets such as cakes, chocolates, and candies for the Host club. He had claimed that it would cost less if they were homemade rather than imported. You normally make the sweets for the next day during and after club activities. One day you stayed later than you normally did since you had arrived later than you usually did. Deciding to keep you company, Tamaki Suo stayed behind and watched you cook, occasionally getting ingredients for you.

About reader: The reader in this is male with a quiet but outgoing personality. He is a middle class citizen, his family being bakers that donate most of their earnings to charities.

Story:  
You hum as you mix the cake batter until there were no lumps. Club activities were almost over but you were nowhere near being done. You had arrived an hour late to the club due to the fact you had to study for a big test tomorrow. Your boss, Kyoya, was understanding but is making you stay until all the sweets needed for tomorrow were made. At the rate you were going, you would have it done within an hour and a half. You were so focused on baking that you didn’t notice Tamaki had entered the room until you saw his shadow looming over you, making you jump. “Damn it, Tamaki. Don’t scare me like that! Make some noise when you enter a room, knock or something.” You say as you place a hand over your racing heart. “I’m sorry, (Y/N). I’ll be sure to knock next time.” Tamaki smiled sweetly at you, making your face heat up slightly. “Can I help you with anything in here?” He asks and tilts his head, giving you puppy dog eyes. 

“Could you hand me the big circular pan from the top shelf? I can’t quite reach it….” You trail off with a blush and turn your face away from the taller male, whisking the batter once more as Tamaki set the pan on the counter in front of you. “Thank you, Tamaki.” You smiled and started to pour the batter after oiling the pan, so it wouldn’t get stuck when you went to remove it. Using an oven mitt to open the oven and pull out the rack, you slid the pan in and then turned to the cabinets, thinking of what else to make. “Hmm…. Chocolate or lollipops….. I think I’ll go with chocolates first.” You thought out loud and reached up, grabbing for the bag of chocolate melts. You had narrowly missed them when a hand reached up from behind you and handed them to you. You turn to find Tamaki’s chest less than three inches away from your face. “Thank you again, Tamaki… Could you please step back?” You say as you flush a bright red. “Alright but… You’re cute, especially when you blush.” Tamaki smiled as he took a step back, walking over to a chair that you kept in here for when you took your break. He sat down and watched as you melted the chocolate, being careful not to burn it. Your face was still bright red as you went about making Oreo Truffles, one of your personal favorites. You could feel his eyes on your back as you made the truffles. Putting them in the fridge to cool, you turned to face him and smiled slightly. “So, what made you want to stay after club hours in the kitchen?” You ask and unhook the top of your apron, revealing your favorite band shirt. You wiped your hands on the apron and leaned against the counter as you waited for his answer. Instead of answering, Tamaki stood up and walked over to you. He slowly reached his hand towards your face and caressed your cheek. “Because this was the only time I’d get to spend alone with you…” He trailed off and stared at your lips before slowly leaning in, giving you time to pull away if you wanted to. However, instead of pulling away you leaned up and closed the gap, pressing your lips against his surprisingly soft ones. The kiss lasted for a good three or four minutes until you had to pull away for air. You grinned up at Tamaki and leaned into his hand before pausing. “I thought you liked Haruhi?” You asked with a frown. “I see Haruhi as a sibling. I see you much differently. I want you to be my boyfriend.” He said simply and smiled before wrapping his arms around you. “Will you?” He asked, sounding nervous. “Of course I will, baka.” You grinned and kissed him again, standing on the tips of your toes.


	2. Starlight~ Shiro (Voltron)

Scenario: You are childhood friends with Pidge and Matt. You have a secret that only they know, one that you don’t want others to find out about in fear they will treat you differently. You first met Shiro when you said goodbye to Matt with Pidge. From that moment on you had a small crush on him and were with pidge on not believing they were dead. Once you found Shiro you knew that Matt and his father must be alive, so you went with Pidge and the other paladins.  
About reader: The reader is quiet and reserved but outgoing when comfortable with those he is around. He can be childish at times but is serious when needed. He loves listening to music. He shaves his hair periodically but when it grows out it is dark brown. His eyes are a light brown, golden when the light hits them right. He stands at about five foot five with a slightly skinny build, a bit of pudge around his stomach. THE READER IS TRANSGENDER IN THIS!  
Story:  
“Pidge, you get it working yet? I don’t want to stay like this any longer.” You took off your ear-muff style headphones and rubbed your stubble-like hair. By “this” you meant feeling exposed. Your binder had stopped working, so you had asked Pidge to fix it. Pidge had an affinity for machines and had built the device for you in the first place. All she did in reply was hold up a finger, telling you to wait a minute. It was definitely one of the calmer days on the ship, no one to save or beat or rescue. It was peaceful. It took you back to before you and the paladins found the blue lion, back when you and Pidge would sit on the garrison roof and listen to garbled up signals Pidge’s machine would receive. You smile at the fond memories. 

Your thoughts drifted to Shiro as you put your headphones back on, blushing slightly as you hummed along. You must have drifted off because the next thing you knew, you were alone in your room and your music was off. Picking up the binding device and putting it on under your shirt, you walked out of your room and wandered through the corridors of the ship. Finding a nice large window, you sat with your back against the wall and stared out it. The music blared in your ears as you stared, preventing you from hearing the footsteps that approached you. You jumped with a small squeak as a hand landed on your shoulder.

Looking over to your left, you recognized the shadowy shape to be Shiro’s and took off your headphones. “Can’t sleep?” He asked as he lowered himself to sit beside you. “Just woke up, actually. What about you?” You say as you power down your headphones, looking at the taller male as he rested against the wall. “Too many questions for me to sleep. I want to know what happened when I was taken…” He trailed off as he looked out at the stars.

“I remember meeting you.” You say quietly as you turned your gaze away from him to look back out the window. “It was right before you left for your mission. I thought you were the bravest person in the world, going out there to find signs of life… I still think you’re brave. You’re also strong in my eyes. You had dealt with so much crap during the year you were abducted. In my eyes, you’re a hero.” You smile softly, a blush barely visible on your cheeks. Shiro was silent for a couple minutes before slowly wrapping an arm around you, letting you move away if you wanted to. The blush upon your cheeks grew darker as the two of you sat in silence for a good twenty minutes.

“I remember meeting you as well.” Shiro said, so quiet that you almost didn’t hear him. You turned to look at him with wide eyes. “There was something about you… I think it was your eyes. The sunlight was hitting them just right and had turned them into molted gold.” Shiro continued a bit louder. “For some reason, the image of them stuck in my mind” He smiled and looked down at you, blushing slightly. You gave him a cheesy smile and scratched the back of your head. “I’m glad you remember me, actually. I thought I was going crazy, if I’m being honest. I…. I can’t seem to get you out of my head.” Your blush darkened as you turned back to look out the window. You nearly jumped out of your skin when you felt warm fingers grip your chin and turn your head to face Shiro. He was slowly leaning in and looking between your lips and your eyes. “Can I try something?” He asked, mere inches away from your face. You gulped and gave a slight nod.

Within a split second, his lips were on yours. They were slightly chapped but warm and gentle against yours. Your hand lightly gripped his forearm as his hand moved from your chin to your cheek. Making a small, hum-like noise, you turned your body towards Shiro’s and pressed your lips to his firmly before pulling away for air. You leaned your forehead against Shiro’s, panting softly with your eyes closed. “Wow…” You laughed softly before opening your eyes, only to find Shiro looking back at you. “So…. Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Shiro smiled slightly, tracing your jawline with his hand gently. “Of course but… There’s something you need to know… I wasn’t born male…” You look down, only to have your head tilted again. Shiro’s lips pressed against your forehead, your eyes fluttering shut. “I don’t care that you were born female. You’re male and that’s that.” Shiro whispered softly and leaned his forehead against yours once again. “Thank you, Shiro… Only you and Pidge know about it.” You smile softly and wrap your arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Your secret is safe with me. I won’t tell.” Shiro said as he hugged you back. You smiled, feeling happier than you have in a long time.


	3. Taking a chance~ Lance (Voltron)

“Leave me alone, Lance.” You say as you go into your room. The flirtatious male stands in the doorway and leans against the wall, watching you. “Go away!” You yell as you throw a book at him, quickly turning to hide the fact that your eyes were filling with tears. The boy ducked as the book went soaring over his head. “Come on, just give me a chance!” He begged, staring at your back and noting how your shoulders were shaking slightly. “Why should I? You flirt with everyone, how am I any different?” You throw a stuffed animal at him, watching as he caught it. You didn’t turn around this time, allowing him to see your tear stained face. “Because I care about you.” Lance pleaded and took a few steps into the room, letting the door slide shut. He set the stuffed animal, a (Favorite animal), on the bed and sat down. “Bullshit.” You snorted and stood across the room from him. He simply sighed and placed his head on his hands, his elbows on his knees. “How can I prove to you that I’m serious about how I feel for you?” He asked as he watched you take a seat in your desk chair. 

“Simple. You can’t because you aren’t serious about it. You’re a flirt, Lance. You always will be.” You shook your head. Lance had been flirting with you non-stop and had even asked you out, to which you said no and stormed off into your room. He had followed you and was trying to convince you to change your mind. Did you like him? Hell yes. You had a major crush on him. Did you trust him? Not one bit. He has always been a flirt and has asked out anything that moves. “What if I stop flirting, then? Would you give me a chance?” He asked and lifted his head from his hands. “I’ll tell you what, if you last two weeks without flirting with anyone, I will reconsider.” You said and stood, walking towards the door. Lance stood and nodded. “I’ll prove to you that I’m serious about wanting to date you.” He said and walked out the door, pausing for a mere second to pick up the book you had previously thrown at him and handed it to you. 

“Will I see you tomorrow?” He asked as he stared into your (E/C) eyes. “I suppose so. We do live on the same ship, after all.” You sighed softly and held the book in your arms. “Ah… Right... I forgot about that.” Lance blushed and scratched the back of his head. “Well, good night (Y/N), I hope you have sweet dreams.” He said as he walked off down the hallway, waving slightly. “Good night, Lance” You let the door slide shut and changed into your (F/C) pajamas before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

~Time Skip~

You couldn’t believe it. He actually made it the two weeks. He was serious about being with you. You made your way through the corridor in silence before coming to a stop outside Lance’s door. You hesitate before raising your fist and knocking lightly. You hear a thump and a groan and laugh softly, assuming Lance fell out of his bed. The door slides open to reveal a tired looking Lance. You raise your hand in a slight wave, a nervous feeling settling in your stomach.

Lance’s eyes light up at seeing you, since you had been in your room all day. “(Y/N)! I wasn’t expecting to see you today.” He grinned. “You made it through the two weeks, Lance. You would not believe how happy that makes me.” You blush slightly and rub your arm, a nervous habit you had developed back on Earth. “I told you already, I’m serious about how I feel for you. Can… Is it alright if I hug you?” He asked with a slight blush. You give a simple nod and find yourself pressed flush against him within a split second, your breath hitching in your throat for a second before you wrap your arms around Lance’s abdomen. You lay your head against his shoulder and smile softly. “You’re warm.” Lance sighs peacefully and tightened his arms around you, not tight enough to hurt but just enough to where you felt safe. “I’ve reconsidered my answer to your question from before.” You say softly, closing your eyes. “Does that mean…?” Lance trailed off and looked at your face, tracing the features with his eyes. “The answer is different now. Yes, I will go out with you but please, don’t flirt with anyone else.” You peeked an eye open and caught him staring, making him blush. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” He stated in a serious tone and placed a soft kiss on your forehead.


	4. E.T ~ Hunk (Voltron)

“This was fun, can we do it again sometime?” You smile and look at Hunk, who was cleaning up the mess you two had created. “The cooking or the food fight?” He raised an eyebrow, making you grin. “Either one. Although, next time let’s leave eggs out of it.” You laughed as you picked an egg shell out of your hair. “I’m going to need a shower after this.” You added as you helped put away the ingredients, humming a song from earth.

“Are…. Are you humming E.T.?” Hunk suppressed a chuckle as you blushed. “I like the song… Plus, I think it fits since we’re in space with aliens.” You covered up your embarrassment by looking away. “Does someone have a crush?” Hunk teased in a baby-like voice. “So, what if I do? Not like he’d ever like me back.” You crossed your arms in a huff, not meeting his gaze. “(Y/N), he’d be stupid not to like you. You’re funny, sweet, generous, love to cook, and make things fun by just being there.” Hunk put a ward, slightly calloused hand on your shoulder. “Do you want me to talk to him, see if he likes you back?” He added on with a small smile.

“People would think you were crazy…” You mumble with a bright blush, looking down. “How so?” He tilted his head, reminding you of a puppy. “B-Because…. You would be talking to yourself.” Your voice shook as you hung your head, prepared for rejection. What happened next surprised you. One second you were standing there and the next you were in Hunk’s arms, which were wrapped around you tightly. He was so warm that you automatically relaxed in his arms.

“I never thought I would hear you say something like that.” You could hear the grin in his voice as tears filled your eyes. “You… aren’t going to reject me…?” You whispered as a tear slipped down your cheek and onto the strap of his apron. He pulled back a little and shook his head. “Why would I reject someone who I’ve had a crush on since I met them?” Your heart sped up at his words and you stepped forward, throwing your arms around him in a tight hug. “Thank you, Hunk.” You mumble as you nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck, making him blush. “I’d do anything for you, (Y/N).” He wrapped his arms around you, his hands meeting at the small of your back. “Would you go on a date with me?” You ask with a bright blush. “Nothing would make me happier.”  
~~~~


End file.
